narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Squad 4 Ace meets Sen
As Eternal stays in a cave so Sen could train Yuki decides to go out for some medical herbs as she is picking them in a filed she sees five people coming to her at intense speed one of them seemed to be coming to the cave it was Ace Korimachi Yuki knew of him and took action and takes out her Senju Scroll. " Ace go ahead and talk to that Senju girl, We will stay behind and guard, don't try to kill them, we have to bring them back alive. We will come to your rescue when you need one" said Shoji as he saw Yuki, getting ready to attack. As the Senju scroll was activated an entire forest came out of the scroll and Yuki ran back to the cave to inform Sen."Looks like she as gone to inform the other Eternals, Ace i am telling you once more, be calm and confront the enemy, while the rest of us hide and use surprise tactics if necessary", Shoji said as he looked at Ace in fear. “That won’t be necessary…” said Ace with slight anger. “Inceneration Release: Blazing Annihilation” said Ace as he quickly inhaled then exhaled, releasing a small wall of white and black chakra that quickly expanded and engulfed the forest, completely incinerating it seconds later. Ace dashed forward at tremendous speed, before taking flight on his way into the cave. As Ace neared the entrance, he activated a combination of x-ray vision, night vision and chakra vision, effectively allowing him to clearly see the skeletal structure, tenketsu points, chakra pathway system and a slightly transparent outside view of his opponents. As Ace gained distance on the girl her decided to keep distance from her, dropping out of the air and rolling onto the ground seconds later. After Ace stood up, he created a clone of himself as he used Remote Viewing to follow the girl. “I’ll do what ever I can to stop you…” thought Ace as he continued to follow the girl. 'You really are amazing" Ace said Yuki as giant roots came out of the ground and wrapped him up, Now who sent you" said Yuki and thorns came out of the roots and impaled Ace. "Ace sent me!" said the clone before exploding into a frenzy of missles, hitting the the floor, walls and ceiling seconds later with several loud explosions. The explosions causesd the entrance where Ace came in to collapse. Ace ended his Remote Viewing technique as he appeared a few feet from the girl. After a few seconds after the smoke clears, Ace looked at the girl. "Where is Sen..." he said as his MSN began rotating strangely. "... Answer me, or I'll take the answer forcefully..." said Ace as he pulled out Metrochronus. "Am right here" said Sen as he walked into the cave with Kawa and Fuku. Does uncle want me again. Come lets go and Sen,Yuki,Kawa and Fuku disappeared from sight with no chakra flow to follow them.The rest of the Squad 4 members, quickly arrived at the place, Shoji looking worried said to Ace " You Ok Ace, you look like you have lost more chakra then expected, they must have left to the head quarters already, lets get back and report the mission". Ace had an expression of intense anger on his face. "I'm fine.... just angry that I let them get away..." said Ace as he used his Denji-Shunshin to return everyone back to base simultaneously. Vengence Ace then headed off to his room for the day. As the rest of the squad looked around they did not see Tafun "he is not here" he left this note for you" said Sen and Zaki. "dear squad 4 I know that you have brought Sen with you mission complete but me, Sojiro and Natsumi went off to a meeting with Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure the Neo Akasuki plan to make an alliance with them."Why Natsumi and Shojiro again, The boss thinks we are underdog's does he ?" groaned Shoji. "So what did my Uncle send you for" said Sen as looked at the room Ace had went into. "He said if you wanted to get revenge on the leaf, come and see him... Now leave... I'm already mad... the longer you stay near me, the more angry I'll get, so just leave my sight...." Ace said, while clearly angry, trying to calm down shortly after. "Ace you come from the hidden leaf correct I know that you hate me for my decision but I need to do this for my farther, and I don't intend to kill any one just the hokage or any shinobi so you can stop hating me after all we all have a destiny and mine is vengeance. "To let you attack the Hidden Leaf would make my betrayal, and I refuse to let you kill a fellow shinobi... Now if I were you, I'd leave, before I change my mind about not killing you as I planned..." Ace said as he was sitting on his bed. "you know its funny thought a shinobi was not suppose to let there emotions get to them but here you are getting mad at me what a joke" said Sen as he walked to the lower area of the hide out. "I can't let them do this... I lost my spouse... my sister... my best friend... If I lose anyone else, I might lose my mind....." Ace wondered as he held his head down. "I hope Yumi is okay..." wondered Ace, thinking about his partner. "Yumi is fine, she is treating the wounds she got when you carelessly put the forest on fire, without thinking about us" said Shoji looking at Sen departing. "If she needs any help healing I can help" said Yuki as she looked at Shoji with a smile. "......" said Ace as he listened. Seconds later he stood up and left his room, walking down the hallway, on his way out the base. He passed Sen, Shoji, and Yuki as he walked by, stopping at the doorway. "I'm going out for a while.... I'll be back later..." said Ace as he activated his phasion technique before using his Denji-shunshin to teleport away without a trace. Ace appeared somewhere in the Land of Plasma, thousands of miles from the Land of Fire and hundreds of miles from Yoshigakure. Ace walked a few feet and stopped. "This is the right place..." Ace said before forming several handsigns. Suddenly a portal opened up and grew to the size of Ace. "Time for me to learn something new..." said Ace as he walked into the Helixians Dimension of Knowledge, with the portal closing behind him as he walked into it. The dimension of knowledge was full of giant shelves with thousands upon thousands of Hexoshigakures scrolls of knowledge, of which 99% were restricted to the Helixians themselves. Ace levitated into the air and found the proper shelf. He pulled out a white scroll and unrolled it as he began reading. Back in the Neo Akatsuki hide out, Shoji and Yuki were having a discussion,"Well, you see, I am very sorry if Ace as caused you trouble, the point of calling you here is about forming an joint alliance of Neo Akatsuki, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure, I think our leader wants Eternals help with some planning of an attack, This is the Info I collected, need to wait for leader's order for more Info." Shoji said as he read his dairy."So that's what he wants us for" said Yuki Shoji Yumi she seems so familiar like I have meet her somewhere before" said Yuki as she looked at Shoji." Yumi of the Storm is a Medic-nin and Missing nin from Embergakure, She as a Dojutsu known as Fuutonme, Thats all I know' said Shoji. Back in the Dimension of Knowledge... Ace was reading the fifth and final chapter concerning the Incineration Release Kekkei Genkai. The scroll read: The flames of Incineration Release are the hottests flames in existance, and have the potential of being infinitely hotter than Amaterasu and Blaze Release." "Shoji said the flames felt cold during the 5th Great Shinobi War, and now I know because I didn't have full control of their temperature or heat transfer on the surrounding ambient heat" said Ace as he speed up the flow of his chakra. "So now that I know how to fully control the temperature of the Incineration flames, I can test it out..." thought Ace as he unleashes a burst of Incineration chakra, bursting into white and black fading flames as they engulfed him. Since I now have mastery of the Incineration Release, I'm effective immune to the heat of the fading flames of Incineration Release, the black flames of Blaze Release, and the red-orange flames of Fire Release..." Ace said as rings of extremely hot flames began to orbit his body. "that's a cool" move said Sen how did you get here asked Ace "my Mangekyō Sharingan is stronger than you think". In the hide out.......Akatsuki member's are training hard, while Yuki and Shoji are still discussing, "I felt a little weird looking at him first, could you tell me a little background of............" shoji was interrupted by Yumi "Do you know where Ace is ,I cant find him anywhere." "Speaking of that where is Sen ?, it would be a problem if they meet each other, " bursts out Shoji. Every one in the room becomes tensed. As everyone is looking for Sen and Ace a message from Tafun "hello everyone I just want you to know that we are having a meeting when I return so I want everyone at the base"."We are done for,Zaki, stay in the base, others get around and search them, " said Shoji as he went above the base, tried to sense Ace's chakra, "Darn they are far away, Yuki give me some water, I need more chakra to sense far away". Yuki hit Shoji with a weak water jutsu, which Shoji converted to chakra to sense Ace, "Darn, Ace is in other dimension, Head quarters any news of Sen ?" Shoji said as he thanked Yuki for her chakra donation. Gathering Information Ace suddenly appeared in the room with the others, surronded by fading flames of infinite temperature. He had thr edge of Metrochronus near Shoji throat. "This is your last warning! If you ever try to locate me when I'm in a place of such importance, I'll kill you! We Helixians of Hexoshigakure take pride in isolating and securing our scared knowledge from the rest of the world! I clearly said that I'll be gone for a while, and that I would be back. Next time You attempt to read my mind, I'll activate the ancient security protocol and let it seal you away with an Eternal Seal, then destroy the seal, permanently trapping you in a null dimension you'll never escape from!...." yelled Ace in anger as Shoji pushed another one of his buttons. "Tafun, please talk with Shoji, and tell him to keep his eyes and ears on his face, before he finds himself in a situation he can't get himself out of...." Ace calmly asked Tafun before sitting down in a seat. "By the way, please don't compare the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to the almighty Noryukugan or it's abilities, because it has already been proven to be more powerful than the Sharingan, the MS and the EMS in more ways than one. Its one of the only few dojutsu in existence that truly rivals the Rinnegan." added Ace towards Shoji in responce to his earlier comment. Shoji ignored him and turned towards Tafun and said," You are back very early lord Tafun, I hope everything went well as expected, How is the deal with Eternal ?". Natsumi walked over to Ace. "Ace..." Natsumi asked. "Yeah Natsumi?" Ace replied. "I'm just wondering.... but why have you been so irritated lately?" she asked. "...Because I don't want any more of my family and friends to get hurt and killed. Plus I don't wan't my village, Yoshigakure, to get involved, because if they do, Gaikikengakure may get involved, and if Gaikikengakure gets involved, we could all everything we know and love.... like lost my wife...." Ace calmly responded. "Well we all have things we cherish..." Natsumi said. Ace held his head down, thinking. Suddenly, a tall, slim, light-skinned woman will long, beautiful purple hair that stopped at her knees appeared. Her eyes were purple and her face was very beautiful indeed. She walked up to Ace as his head was down. She ran her right hand through his long, spikey hair. Ace could clearly sence the chakra signature in front of him. His raised his head up and his eyes widened. "Ki...ki...?" said Ace in amazement as he hugged her. "It's been a little over 5 years since your disappearance death... I did a lot in those I years, constantly thinkingabout you, and rasing Niyya has been hard too, especially with you gone..." Ace said. "I know, I've been watching from above... I'ved talked with the godess Amaterasu about a second chance, and she was willing, but then I refused, figuring that it would break your heart to see me go again, especially since I'm not Biologically Immortal, like you... and our daughter..." said Kiki as she smiled at Ace. Ace smiled. Suddenly Kiki and Ace left the room and went outside to talk in privacy. "So if you're not an edo summon, how did Natsumi summon you here?" I took a liking to her when she was with Niyya and decided to talk with her oneday. The Goddess Amaterasu allowed me to keep my physical form in heaven, and allowed me to temporarily return to earn to see you all, so when Niyya signalled me, I appeared." replied Kiki as she gripped Aces hand in her own. "Thats amazing Kiki" responded Ace as he smiled. "Phew, that was close, One more minute, this hide out would have collapsed deep due to his anger,thanks a lot Natsumi...." Shoji said, looking at Natsumi. The Next Step Now we all are going to support the war so I want everyone training even I will and for the war i have brought some special people back Summoning: Impure World Resurrection said Tafun and the four coffins at the meeting come up from the ground."Forget the people in the summonings, tell us whom are we aligned with and who are we targeting in the war." said Shoji as he looked into his Dairy.